starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Star Wars Insider 50
Star Wars Insider 50, to 50 numer czasopisma Star Wars Insider wydawanego przez oficjalny fanklub Gwiezdnych wojen w USA. Zawartość *Rebel rumblings (listy fanów) *Prequel Update - autor: Dan Madsen *Star News **Salvatore Hits Prime Time with Episode II Novel **Phantom Menaces Video Sales Records **Star Wars Manga Wins Another Prestigious Comics Award **Anthony Daniels & Aurra Sing at GenCon 2000! **Episode I Scores MTV Movie Award and 2 Saturns! **Meco Returns With More Galactic Funk **Star Wars Road Trip Update **Star Wars Weekends Take Over Disney World **Star Sightings *London Captivated - autor: Brian Robb *Lucas At The Races - autor: Caz Westover *I Was a Teenage Sith Lord - wywiad przeprowadzony przez Scotta Chernoffa z Haydenem Christensenem *In The Star Wars Universe **Michonne Bourriague It's An Aurra Thing - autor: Kevin Fitzpatrick *Jawa Trader *Nothing But...Star Wars! - autor: Jon Bradley Snyder **Ewok Rule! **The High *We've Got It Covered: 50 Issues of Star Wars Insider *Word Up! *Ralph McQuarrie & Doug Chiang Visualizing a Galaxy Far, Far Away... - wywiad *Action Figure Update **Figure Action A Q&A with Hasbro *Bookshelf **Alan Dean Foster - autor: Jason Fry **Star wars Back Pages: A Retrospective - autor: Jason Fry *Gamescape **Pushing The Limits of The Star Wars Universe - autor: Blake Fischer *Scounting The Galaxy **Solved: The Mystery of The Ugly Aliens - autor: Steve Sansweet *Dear 2-1B - Advice for Humans Redakcja i Autorzy Redakcja: *Dan Madsen - prezes i wydawca (president, publisher) *Jon Bradley Snyder - (editor in chief) *Scott Chernoff - (managing editor) *Michel Vrána - (art director) *Liz Broes - (assistant art director) *Michel Vrána - (design & layout) *Liz Broes - (design & layout) *Zack Taylor - (design & layout) *Mike Young (design & layout) *Stephen J. Sansweet - columnist *Anthony Daniels - columnist *Scott Chernoff - columnist *Jason Fry - columnist *Peet Janes - columnist *Blake Fischer - columnist *2-1B - columnist *Jamie Painter Young - senior writer *Stephen J. Sansweet - senior writer *Kevin Fitzpatrick - senior writer *Daniel Wallace - senior writer *Jay Stephens - staff artist *Russ Kaiser - staff artist *Hugh Fleming - staff artist *Javier Fernandez - staff artist *Steve Essig - staff photographer *David Latimer - advertising sales *Alice Reamy - advertising sales *Sarah Brockway - circulation *Steven F. Shaffer - financial comptroller *Sean Ellis - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Don Fitzpatrick - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Will Fogle - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Loretta Halboth - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *John Jekich - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Tina Tweedale - editorial assistant *Allan Kausch - consulting editor for Lucasfilm *Gavin Bocquet *Doug Chiang *Rich Handley *Lynne Hale *Giles Hancock *George Lucas *Rick McCallum *Ralph McQuarrie *Stacy Mollema *Jann Moorhead *Samuel Nathan Primero *Robert Rath *Brian Robb *Howard Roffman *Mark Cotta Vaz *Jim Ward *Caz Westover *Lucy Autrey Wilson Wydawca The Fan Club - Aurora, stan Colorado, Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Magazyny